


Remember

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: This is related to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: This belongs to something.





	

**"It was either you or me! Don't start something you can't finish! You know you are this [REDACTED] problems!"**

 

**"I know what you are. You're not a good person."**

 

**"You're a nice person on the outside, but on the inside, you're something else. You disgust me."**

 

**"You can't shoot me, Hajime. YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO."**

 

**"W-What about you? Aren't y-you the odd one h-here.."**

 

**"It's an unfortunate that one of our family members has fallen."**

 

**"Go ahead.. Shoot me.. Come on, Hajime. Do it, follow your Godfather's orders..."**

 

**"..What the... What are y- HOLY SHIT!!" *BANG* *BANG* "GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

 

**"...I remember who I am."**

 

**"Fool! Do you realize what you're doing?!"**

 

**"Sonia~ Let's play a little game of 'KILL THE PRINCESS!'"**

 

**"Her chances of dying are pretty high. She won't live to see the next day."**

 

**"What will your choice be, then?"**


End file.
